


My Love from Another Country

by 2percentass



Series: My Love from Another Country [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, K-pop, Real Person Fiction, ikon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2percentass/pseuds/2percentass
Summary: Who knew a single cup of coffee and the need to dab would lead to the love of his life? Without knowing that his wishes were being answered, Bobbi caught Cate Blanchett's attention in a coffee shop of hipsters. On the other hand, Cate Blanchett was not in store looking for love but was decided to take a chance. This is the story of an encounter by fate between, Bobby, a rich rapper full of swag, and Cate Blanchett, queen of gays.





	

Bobbi just dabbed for no reason. He was a dabbing kind of guy and just felt like it. His cool snap back rested on his head like an angelic halo because he was an angel that descended from K-pop heaven.

 _Damn ... I'm Cool,_ Bobbi thought to himself.

Recently though, Bobbi has been very lonely. Not even his coolness has gotten him any friends or perhaps…a lover. Actually Bobbi was a virgin and was proud of it.

 _I will save myself for the best,_ Bobbi thought again.

Bobbi does a lot of thinking. All that thinking has made him an amazing rapper and a successful man, but why does he still feel lonely? The sun was scorching the back of Bobbi’s neck. A late August day was no joke in Los Angeles. The heat was wicked.

Why isn’t Bobbi in Korea you might ask? He was doing his first big solo show in the United States since he thinks a lot and that made him smart.

In an attempt to escape the heat, Bobbi ducked into an indie hipster coffee shop. The aesthetic reminded him of the forest where hipsters grow in their infant phase.

Bobbi let out a sigh of relief, "Finally some air conditioning," he muttered under his breath. "I am no longer a sweating peasant."

Bobbi took to the back of the line behind a tall blonde woman. He then proceeded to squint and try and view what was on the menu from the back of the line.

"Hmm ... Ice Coffee for 8$? Seems reasonable." he said.

Bobbi was rich so he doesn’t give AF about prices, and he was wearing a fresh new pair yeezys. The line was moving very slowly because hipsters, ironically, are terrible at making ice coffee. Bobbi was impatiently checking his gold plated yeezy watch and tapping his foot on the floor. He had a meeting with Obama to go to and did not want to make the president wait; yet, that ice coffee was what Bobbi really wanted.

Bobbi was always loud when he became impatient as he started groaning, and he was so loud enough, the woman in front of him turned around. She stood a full inch taller than him, her cat eyed glasses from 1993 stared into his soul. Bobbi felt an electric jolt go through his body. He hasn’t felt this sensation in a long time.

“You seem like you’re in a rush?” the women said to him.

“Yeah actually I am, I have a meeting with president Barack Obama,” Bobbi replied.

“Oh my goodness! What a coincidence! I too, have a meeting with Obama to attend!” the women replied in shock.

Bobbi could only laugh! What are the odds of two people meeting with Barack Obama!

“Haha so we are both in a rush,” Bobbi replied playfully, “Maybe we could walk down to the White House together?” he then asked, waiting with anticipation for her answer.

“Of course, I would be delighted!” the women answered.

She extended her hand towards him, “I am Cate Blanchett by the way. What is your name?”

“Bobbi m’lady,” Bobbi tipped his yeezy fedora towards her.

Cate let out a small giggle. About 45 minutes later of small talk in line waiting for their ice coffee they FINALLY got their ice coffee, holy shit. Both of them stepped out in the breezy night (the sun went down cause it took too long to get the coffee).

“Well I guess it's off to Washington DC and the White House!” Bobbi exclaimed.

Cate nodded her head in response.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(3 weeks later because they had to walk from L.A to Washington)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They finally made it to the White House. They didn’t look weary or dirty, in fact they looked perfect. In those 3 weeks, Bobbi had learned so much about Cate: about her life in Aussie and her acting career. Bobbi had also shared a lot about himself. Something he had not done in a longtime. He was almost falling for her but she was married? Two Kids? 47? She was definitely not his usual type but something about her just touched him ... she understood him. She thought a lot which is something Bobbi also does: think. Many people controlled by mass media can’t think. Blinded by their low-key authoritarian governments, BLASTED CAPITALISM. They just don’t think. But Cate thinks, and Bobbi likes that.


End file.
